¿Cliente, Amante o Amigo?
by sheymi
Summary: sasuke y naruto son muy parecidos.Su única diferencia es que uno desempeña lo que estudio, administrando una de las empresas de la familia y el otro... es uno de los más cotizados play-boys de Tokio. AU, lemon. itaSai,SaiGaa, ItaGaa,ItaDei, SasuNaru
1. Playboy

Reglas que nunca tienes que romper:

1º Se paga por anticipado a la cuanta bancaria.

2º No se permiten dejar marcas, eso incluye cualquier tipo, tanto física como psicológica.

3º Devén hacer sita previa.

4º Si desean juguetes sexuales, pedirlo con anticipación.

5º Se determinaran los términos de las posiciones dependiendo la cantidad dada.

6º El cliente elige Uke o Seme.

7º Nosotros decidimos el lugar de encuentro.

8º Nada se sadomasoquismo, sadismo o violación, si esto sucede ten encuenta que no solo perderás la capacidad de tener hijos sino que terminaras en la calle.

9º El cliente no tiene que saber de tu vida privada, o tu la de él, limítate a hacer tu trabajo.

10º El cliente no se debe de enterar de la existencia de los demás clientes, esto podría molestarle.

11º Antes del acto sexual devén de traer consigo una prueba de VIH negativo, debe ser reciente no más de 2 días. Si no la traen no se permitirá tener relaciones, no importa si ya depósito en la cuenta, no se hará reembolso.

12º Solo se trabaja de lunes a viernes.

13º No acostarse con personas conocidas.

14º La mas importante, nunca dejes que te besen el la boca.

Estas reglas solo se aplican a los hombres, con las mujeres (que son muy pocas) solo proporcionar placer.

Advertencias: las reglas están sujetas a cambios.

Esto era lo que leían tres jóvenes muy apuestos, sentados en la mesa de un bar muy popular y elegante. Los tres jóvenes vestían de saco y pantalón sastre. Mencionémoslos de derecha a izquierda, el primer chico era de cabellos oscuros, piel blanca, casi como una hoja de papel, los ojos negros profundos y mirada fría. Su nombre Sai, uno de los play-boy más concurridos. Sabiendo de su carácter, lo hacia muy atractivo, ya que gracias a su pálida piel podía hacer que sus mejillas tomaran un tomo carmín y demostrar que era muy tierno, los que tenían contacto con su tersa piel no podían dejar de pensar en reunir nuevamente la cantidad estipulada para poder tocarlo nuevamente. Siguiendo el orden quien le seguía era un chico con cara de enojado, debajo donde debería tener sus cejas, cosa que no tenia pero no por eso dejaba de ser muy atractivo, se encontraban unos ojos color agua marina, muy hermosos, cabello rojo como fuego, alborotado, con una tatuaje en la frente, pero esto no hacia que los clientes lo dejaran de buscar, porque en la cama podía llegar a proporcionar mas placer que el mas lindo de todos, pero no por eso los otros dos no eran buenos, en lo que hacían, dichoso el que los hubiera poseído. Su nombre Sabaku no Gaara. Por último pero no por eso menos importante se encontraba un joven, uno muy hermoso, de ojos color cielo, cabello rubio alborotado, y con una característica, en sus mejillas tenía tres marquitas, que lo hacían lucir endemoniadamente sexy. Baya quien hubiera tenido una noche de pasión con él, podría decir, jurar y morir por decir que había tocado el cielo, e ido al infierno de la mano de un ángel.

Era sábado y los jóvenes apenas descansaban de sus apretadas agendas, baya que habían tenido una semana movida, la mayoría de sus clientes eran empresarios, casados con hijos pero aun así muy poderosos, bueno tenían que serlo, ya que los honorarios de estos tres amigos no bajaban de los 10, 000,000 mil dólares, dependiendo de las horas que pasaran juntos. Pero con todo eso no dejaban de tener clientes, hasta muchos que ni si quieran eran empresarios o gente poderosa, con esfuerzos reunía esa cantidad exorbitante para poder poseer a uno de ellos.

Los sábados y domingos los jóvenes se la Vivian hablando de la semana pasada, como se la habían pasado, quienes eran los que mas les habían dado placer, de que tamaño la tenían, porque eso si antes de pensar en proporcionar placer deseaban mas que nada que se los proporcionaran, eso era algo que los clientes no sabían, y que ellos no les dirían.

A Sai le gustaba ridiculizar a los empresarios más famosos que tenia en su agenda, también comparaban nombres, baya que las memorias de las agendas las tenían que cambiar a menudo, ya que tanta información las saturaba.

A Gaara le encantaba decir quien era el que menos aguante había tenido, demonios, no soportaba eso, pero aun así no se quejaba ya que aun cobraba igual. Además si se quedaban dormidos cobraba más.

Naruto, era muy diferente, a el le agradaba decir cuantos le habían dicho que lo amaban, baya que en esa semana habían sido mas de 10, por alguna razón Naruto odiaba a las personas que le decían eso, les daban asco, y aunque le pagaran el doble o hasta el triple de lo que pedía, se la pensaba mucho antes de aceptarlos de nuevo, quedaba claro que Naruto, odiaba esa palabra, pero sin embargo se aprovechaba de esos sentimientos para obtener lo que deseara.

Los jóvenes que hasta ese momento habían hablado más que de eso, empezaron a revisar agendas, para la semana que venia, el primero fue Sai.

Bueno chicos, por mi parte esta semana que viene esta atestada un empresario me ha pagado toda la semana completa- los dos chicos se sorprendieron, quien tendría tanto dinero para hacer semejante cosa.

¿Quien es?, o ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntaron Gaara y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

Déjenme revisar, era algo así de cuchilla, fumilla…- mientras revisaba su agenda.

No será ¿Uchiha?- pregunto desconcertado el pelirrojo.

Si, si ese… espera ¿como sabes?- decía Sai mirando al de cabellos de fuego.

Haber chicos que pasa aquí.- decía Naruto sin comprender.

A mi me ha pagado la semana después.- dijo mostrando su agenda el pelirrojo.

Como OO- los tres se acercaron, pusieron las dos agendas juntas, donde mostraba Uchiha. En la de Sai mostraba del tres al siete de marzo, y en la de Gaara del diez al catorce de marzo.

Pero, eso no puede ser, no quedamos que nunca nos costaríamos de nuevo con clientes de otro- decía alterado Sai.

Pero, yo no lo sabia, el no dijo nada, como puedo decir que no ahora , el dinero ya esta en mi cuenta, además ya le mande un poco a mi familia en sunna.- mientras perdía un poco la compostura.

Tranquilízate Gaara, eso es verdad, además si el quiere eso esta bien, no esta cambiando a ninguno, no le estas quitando el cliente a Sai, además ya les pago. No te preocupes esta bien si lo hacen.- decía Naruto para calmarlos.

Naruto tiene razón, Gaara, así podremos divertirnos un rato más, no crees, veremos que tan bueno es el Uchiha ese, para contratar a dos de los mejores play-boys, ¿tu que dices?- mientras le daba una media sonrisa.

Tienes razón, nunca habíamos tenido a un Uchiha entre las piernas, será divertido, además ¿no es la empresa Uchiha la más poderosa?

Bueno Gaara, tenemos que ver que tan grande tiene el orgullo.- mientras soltaba una risa cómplice.

De repente el móvil de Naruto empezó a sonar, con la canción de Vanilla. Tomo el móvil, y contesto. Cada vez que Naruto tomaba una llamada del trabajo, cambiaba de posición, adoptando una muy sensual, pero lo hacia inconscientemente porqué no se percataba él de eso. Podría a ver pasado por más de 1000 hombres en su vida pero esa inocencia sensualmente natural no se le quitaría.

Moshi, moshi, Uzumaki Naruto, a sus servicios.- decía con una voz sensual, la vos del otro lado al parecer le hizo una pregunta a lo que el respondió.-Si claro, soy yo.

La vos del otro lado le contesto, al parecer le dijo algo muy sorprendente, por que el rostro de Naruto había cambiado totalmente dejándolo impactado. Sai y Gaara, se morían de la curiosidad, que podrían haberle dicho que se sorprendiera tanto. No tardo mucho cuando vieron que Naruto había desconectado la llamada.

Que paso Naru, ¿quien era?- preguntaba Sai mas que curioso.

Era Uchiha.- decía aun sin salir de su asombro.

Los jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidos, acaso, ¿también había contratado a Naruto?

¿Que quería?- preguntaba Gaara.

Me ha pagado la tercera semana completa del mes de marzo.- dijo con sorpresa en la voz.- dice que el dinero ya esta en la cuentas, que lo cheque si deseo, pero la tercera semana es suya.

El joven se conecto, desde su pal, entro a su cuenta de banco y en efecto, aparecía la exorbitante cantidad y asta más.

Me dijo que el dinero que estaba en la cuenta es mío, y que pide toda la semana porque desea que salgamos a pasear y cosas asi- dijo Naruto, a sus amigos.- y que el pagara eso con su dinero.

Si, a mi también me dijo lo mismo, además todavía me queda una duda.- decía Sai.

¿Cual?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Gaara y Naruto.

Como supo mi cuanta bancaria, yo nunca se la di. Solamente me hablo y me dijo que había depositado el dinero y que deseaba que la semana fuera suya.

A mi también me hizo lo mismo, solo hablo y ya. Al parecer a Naruto también, ¿no es así?- Naruto, asintió con la cabeza, en efecto el nunca dio su numero bancario, y eso no era algo que cualquiera pudiera localizar, sino no podría decidir con quien se acostaría.

¿Quien era ese tal Uchiha?, ¿como sabia en donde contactarlos?, ¿y porque presentía que era muy poderoso?

Bueno chicos ya es tarde me tengo que retirar, ustedes se ¿quedan o se Irán?- preguntaba el rubio al parecer cansado.

No, nosotros nos quedamos, tenemos asuntos pendientes en la cama.- contestaba serio Sai.

Es cierto, aun no me has dado el mejor polvo de mi vida, sabes que una promesa no se rompe.- decía Gaara con una mirada cómplice.

Pero que ustedes no se conforman con tener que estar con todos esos clientes, aparte se ¿tiran mutuamente?.- decía con una cara de no lo puedo creer.

Descuida Naru, sabes que lo nuestro es así, aunque nos montemos cada fin de semana, no dejaremos a los clientes.- contestaba Sai.

Cierto pagan demasiado bien, como para dejar este trabajo.- Gaara decía con su habitual tono agudo de vos.

Pero no están cansados, digo cuanto aguante físico tienen para hacerlo casi las veinticuatro horas, sin descanso.- decía intrigado el rubio.

Descuida, nosotros estaremos bien.- decía Sai- bueno Gaara ¿en tu casa o en la mía?- preguntaba volteándose a mirarlo.

La semana pasada fue en la mía ahora en la tuya.- mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Bien, bien. Bueno Naru, nos vemos después, mañana nos vemos en la clase de karate y judo.- Cuídate- se despedía Sai, Gaara solo levanto la mano en forma de despedida. Ellos nunca cambiarían.

Naruto se fue a su casa tenia que descansar de la semana tan movida que había tenido y las que venían.

Continuara………….

Fin capi 1º

--


	2. pagando por ti

--

Capi 2º

La regla Nº 4 ha sido modificada: si desean juguetes sexuales, o comida como tal, pedirlo con anticipación, para saber cual es su sabor preferido.

15º Si quieres fetiches, debes de pedirlo con anticipación. Al menos que tu traigas el traje que deseas que usemos (enfermera, animales zoofílicos ¬¬), o cualquiera que desee.

Advertencia: (como dije antes) Las reglas están sujetas a cambios, aumentos y/o modificaciones.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Al día siguiente, se encontraron en las clases, pasaron la mañana ejercitándose, tenían que mantener en buena forma el material de trabajo.

Pasaron la tarde conversando.

Los tres se despidieron, está seria la primera noche de un domingo que Sai y Gaara no la pararan juntos. Así que Sai se fue a su casa esperaba divertirse mucho la mañana siguiente.

Lunes 3 de marzo

Todo estaba planeado ya, Sai le había dado la dirección del hotel, el número del apartamento donde se verían.

La semana había empezado, Sai se encontraba ya en la habitación del hotel, para empezar a trabajar.

La habitación era elegante, muy limpia claro, para eso pagaba la gran cantidad. Sus amantes nunca se quejaron de la habitación, pero que más les importaba si fuera en el piso de un motel de sexta, si lo único que deseaban era tenerlos entre las piernas, asiéndoles el oral.

A las 12 del día escucho que tocaron la puerta Sai se levanto del sillón, camino a la puerta, con su atuendo de viólame porque pagaste para eso, la abrió.

- tu debes ser Uchiha.- decía Sai recargado sensualmente en el marco de la puerta, dejando entrever una parte de su hombro.

Itachi Uchiha, a tus servicios, o debería decir… tú ¿a los míos?- decía un hombre de cabello largo grisáceo, con dos marcas alrededor de los ojos, que eran de un color rojo. Vestido con un traje sastre, color negro, una camisa roja, y una corbata blanca. que lo hacia ver muy cerio, bueno todos los clientes se vestían formal.

Pues para eso estoy, dime, pasaras y me darás trabajo o te quedaras para do todo el rato platicando.- mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su abdomen, muy sensualmente.

Claro que te daré trabajo, tanto que no desearas haberlo aceptado.- mientras se relamía los labios con lujuria.

Itachi tomo a Sai por la cintura y lo pego a su cuerpo. Trato de besarlo pero Sai lo detuvo.

Que no leíste las reglas. Se supone que tenías que leerlas para que no haya problemas.- decía Sai sin apartarse del contacto que le proporcionaba el Uchiha.

Claro que si, pero pensé que te podría robar cuando menos uno.

Ni lo sueñes. Y aparte ¿trajiste el documento medico? Sabes que sin eso no puedo hacer nada aunque ya hayas pagado por los servicios.

Claro, claro aquí esta.- saca un sobre de una clínica muy reconocida.

Sai lo toma, se aparta de Itachi, lo examina y lo lee.

Bueno, al parecer, estas limpio. Por si lo dudas, aquí están los míos.- mientras le entrega un sobre.

No estaría de mas que lo viera.- toma el papel y lo lee.- bueno mucha lectura por hoy. Ahora a lo que he venido.

Tira los documentos al suelo, y de una patada cierra la puerta. Afuera siempre estaba el letrerito de no molestar.

Itachi se lanza a devorando el cuellos del menor, mientras que Sai le va quitando el saco.

Nada… de marcas….recuerda…-mientras disfrutaba de las caricias proporcionadas por él.

Lo se, lo se….- mientras toma a Sai de los muslos elevándolo.- ahora dime donde esta la recamara, por mi no hay problema que lo ágamos en la mesa.- mientras que arranca de un tirón la camisa de Sai, dejando ver su abdomen muy bien formado, pero sin llegar a ser demasiado marcado. Itachi lo comienza a lamer, provocando escalofríos a Sai.

A l fondo.- perdiéndose en esas sensaciones que le provocaba Itachi.

Itachi lo llevo hasta la recamara, y lo tiro sobre ella, un tanto brusco. Se quito la camisa, ya que el saco había quedado perdido por la entrada, dejando ver su bien formado abdomen, mucho más marcado que el de Sai, mientras que este desde abajo lo observaba lujuriosamente. No lo iba a negar estaba muy bien ese maldito. Esto lo iba a disfrutar pensó Sai, mientras trataba de desacere de sus pantalones.

Tranquilo.- lo detuvo Itachi cuando vio que la mano de Sai descender asía su propio pantalón.- esto…me toca a mi.- mientras pasaba sensualmente su mano sobre el miembro de Sai, quien estaba despertando ante a tal contactó.

"_maldito, esa voz tan sensual, me excita"_ pensaba con los ojos cerrados Sai.

Itachi dejo caer la mitad de su peso sobre las caderas de Sai, produciéndole a Sai un gran espasmo. Itachi disfrutaba sintiendo como la persona debajo de él se movía con tan pequeños roces.

Baya, yo pensé que eras un profesional.- se burlaba de de Sai.

Esto molesto mucho al mencionado anteriormente.

"_Claro que lo soy, solamente que hacia mucho que no tenia a un verdadero hombre, tan parecido a Gaara, quien me despertara estos deseos en mi, pero que demonios pienso, estoy trabajando, no puedo darme el lujo de arruinar mi actuación"_

Claro, para Sai todo lo que hacia era una simple y sencilla actuación, aunque el estúpido que tenia encima de el, si sabia lo que hacia, al parecer él no era ningún novato en estas cosas.

Itachi siguió bajando, pasando por sus tetillas, las cuales saboreo cual caramelo deseado. Esto provoco que Sai cerrara levemente los ojos para disfrutar. Mientras tanto Itachi siguió descendiendo, dejando un lindo camino de saliva, para que sus manos pasaran por las zonas que el anteriormente había probado. Las manos expertas de Itachi se encontraban en ese momento jugando con las ya duras tetillas de Sai, mientras que su boca jugaba al limpiador en su ombligo.

Los suaves suspiros que salían de la boca de Sai excitaban a Itachi, pero eso no era suficiente.

De pronto, Sai dejo de sentir la opresión del cuerpo sobre el, abrió los ojos para saber que sucedía.

Itachi se encontraba incado entre las piernas de Sai, observándolo con lujuria y deseo. Las manos expertas, bajaron hasta posicionarse sobre el zíper del pantalón del que se encontraba debajo de él. Lo descendió lentamente, rosando descaradamente el miembro más que despierto de Sai, cuando estuvo solamente en bóxer, unos que por cierto se le ajustaban al cuerpo asiendo que la opresión en su miembro fuera más doloroso, las manos de Itachi dejaron de tocarlo.

Tócate.- ordeno Itachi.

- ¿Qué?-pregunto un tanto confundido.

Quiero que te toques. EXITAME!- bueno esa era una orden más que clara.- las reglas que me has dado, no dicen nada sobre que tú te toques y que yo te mire, así que hazlo.

Esa voz grave y sensual, le ordenaba, pero que pervertido. Pero ahora que lo recordaba ninguna de las reglas decía eso, baya tendría que ponerla. No muy en contra de su voluntad acato las órdenes que el mayor le daba.

Sai, quien miraba a Itachi muy sensualmente, metió dos dedos a su boca los ensalivo bien, bajo asta donde hace unos minutos Itachi había tenido su boca y sus manos, empezó a jugar de nueva cuenta con sus tetillas. Primero la izquierda después la derecha, asiendo que Sai diera pequeños suspiros del placer que el mismo se provocaba. Itachi complacido observaba como Sai pasaba sus dedos ensalivados por todo su abdomen. Sus habidas manos vagaron hasta quedar sobre su miembro, empezando a palparlo sobre la ropa interior. Itachi más que excitado por la deliciosa visión pensó que ya era suficiente. Despego bruscamente las manos de Sai y bajo el bóxer de igual forma. Dejando al aire el erecto miembro de Sai. El mayor se despojo de sus ropas lentamente torturando a Sai con tal condenada visión. Los dos, completamente desnudos, llenos de deseos, con tanta pasión y con tanta lujuria, pero nada de lo que hacían tenia algún valor emocional eso era simple y sencillamente pura carne. Nada de eso les preocupaba a ellos, tenían que saciar sus ansias de pasión.

Itachi se posiciono de nuevo sobre el cuerpo, ya desnudo, bajo de él. Asiendo rosar sus miembros, en un delicioso espasmo. El mayor ataco de nueva cuenta el cuello expuesto de Sai, sin dejar de restregar sus miembros erectos.

"_Maltitas sensaciones, tan placenteras"._ Pensaba Itachi _"con razón vale lo que page" "el maldito desgraciado esta como quiere" "no aguanto, tengo que estar dentro" _

Esto fue lo último que logro pensar el mayor, el deseo lo segó.

Itachi se separo del cuerpo, y empezó a abrir las piernas de Sai.

En…ah…en el cajón… el bote… - lo único que podía decir Sai, ya que el Uchiha seguía tocándolo en los muslos.

No. A mi…- decía acercándose sensualmente al oído del menor.-… me gusta hacerlo a la antigua…- bajo el rostro a la entrada de Sai, comenzando a lubricarlo con la lengua, los gemidos no tardaron en llenar la habitación. Sai tomo sus piernas alzándolas asía su pecho, para darle completa libertad para que le penetrara con su lengua.

Itachi separo su rostro de la entrada de Sai cuando creyó que ya era suficiente, pero aun así deseaba ver, por puro placer, como Sai se retorcía con sus dedos dentro de el. Le dio tres dedos, para que los ensalivara. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lubricados los llevo a la entrada, metiendo dos de un solo golpe.

HA…idiota… no seas tan bruto…- se quejaba Sai.

Je. Pero que ¿aun te duele?- decía relamiéndose los labios con lujuria.

Ha…claro idiota…ha…haa...ohm…hm.

Pues parece que ya no te duele…- mientras metía el tercero, y lo seguía moviendo en el interior de Sai.

Ahhhh.- ahora lo único que salía de los labios del menor eran lindos gemidos. Se empezaba a mover para sentir mas esos dedos fríos y largos dentro de su ser.

Baya creo que alguien esta desesperado.-

Hmm. Cállate, porque…haa… no soy el único.- mirando descaradamente el gran miembro de Itachi.- ya métemela de una puta vez… haa.

Tienes razón… yo tampoco soy de piedra.- sin aviso alguno saco sus dedos remplazándolo por su gran y potente miembro. Tratando de ahogar un gran gemido de placer.

Itachi empezó las embestidas contra el cuerpo del menor, Sai abrazo con sus largas piernas la espalda del mayor, para hacer las embestidas mas profundas. Mientas que sus manos se daban placer, alrededor de su miembro. Itachi se excitaba mas al ver la cara de Sai, que antes era pálida estaba perlada de sudor y muy roja.

Las embestidas aumentaban de intensidad, los gemidos de ambos llenaban la habitación, mezclándose en un ambienté lleno de sudor y pasión.

Más…más… motto… ita…Itachi…- repetía como disco rayado.- Itachi…más_…- "ya veré si con esto no se excita…"_ los pensamientos de Sai se vieron interrumpidos por unas embestidas mucho más profundas, haciendo que todo intento de pensar fracasara.

Itachi observo que las manos de Sai dejaban de masajear su propio miembro, decidió retomar la ratea, asiéndolo mas brusco, y por la situación más delicioso.

Pronto, muy pronto… lo sentía llegar en cualquier momento, estaba a punto. Itachi no aguantaría más, lo sentía, la entrada de Sai era estrecha y el mismo la hacia reducir mas.

"_Desgraciado"_ pensaba Itachi.

Sai, no aguanto más, la dolorosa, pero a la vez excitante, masturbación que Itachi le estaba haciendo sumándole las deliciosas embestidas, lo hacían sencillamente insoportable. Sai llego a la cumbre. El final del hermoso, pero a la vez falso, viaje. Vertiendo su semen en el vientre de ambos e Itachi en el interior de Sai.

Ambos, con las respiraciones entrecortadas, dejaban descansar sus cuerpos. Itachi salió de Sai, al tirarse de lado derecho de la cama.

- baya… eso fue…-Itachi estaba elogiando el "trabajo" de Sai.

- para eso…- beso el torso desnudo, que se postraba a su lado.- es que existo.

No era lo que tenia en mente pero no le iba a decir lo contrario.

Bueno, Sai, ahora tomemos un baño.

Que, ¿vamos a salir?

Claro, no pensaras que estaré en la cama por una semana montándote. Aunque la verdad suena tentador, pero ya sabes como es el cuerpo humano. Así que ponte de pie.- mientras caminaba fuera de la cama en dirección del baño de la habitación.- arréglate lo más sensual y provocativo que puedas.

Bueno eso no será mucho problema.- decía mientras habría las piernas provocativamente.

Deja de hacer eso o no saldremos a ningún lado.- mientras volteaba su mirada del cuerpo yaciente de la cama.

Jeje, está bien. Preparare el baño.- se levantaba de un salto de la cama y entraba al cuarto de baño.

Eran las tres de la tarde, el cielo estaba despejado, y el clima apetecía una larga caminata por el parque.

Itachi y Sai platicaban, en un parque, de cosas triviales sumamente divertidos. Cualquier persona pensaría que eran unos novios muy cariñosos. La gente de la ciudad ya estaba acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de relaciones, no era extraño que parejas de hombres caminaran por las calles sin ser objeto de habladurías, ya sociedad había cambiado mucho.

La tarde había transcurrido tranquilamente, ambos se divirtieron. Sai era una excelente compañía, para hacer actividades diversas. Sai nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con un mismo cliente, pero eso no importo para que platicaran de muchas cosas, que a ambos les agradaban, nunca fue tema de conversación su vida privada. Las cosas con Itachi, se dieron muy placenteramente, muy ligero. La semana transcurría rápido, sus, pocos días juntos, ya se habían vuelto simples. Así era, desde el lunes, en la mañana.

AGENDA DEL DIA

_**Lunes, Martes, Miércoles, Jueves, Viernes.**_

06:00 am a Despertar, para tener

08:00 am sexo, antes de de desayunar.

09:00 am Salen a pasear por la ciudad,

a asiendo parada en callejones

09:00 pm solitarios, cuan enamorados.

Les gusta el peligro.

10:00 pm Regresan al apartamento

a agotados. No lo suficiente,

01:00 am como para montase, otra vez.

Itachi experimentó las reglas, en el transcurso del itinerario:

_El lunes 3 de marzo_: cuando regresaron en la noche, probo la regla numero cinco, cada vez, que tenían sexo, era más brusco y pervertido, probó muchas posiciones con Sai. Antes que Itachi se fuera ese día, para arreglar algunas cosas en la oficina, para el día siguiente, le dijo a Sai que quería "jugar" cuando regresara en la mañana.

Itachi, se levantaba de la mullida cama, se vistió.

¿A que horas vas a regresar? – preguntaba Sai, mirando los movimientos de Itachi desde la cama.

Todavía no me voy, y ya me estas extrañando, vaya me siento alagado.

Ja ja, muy gracioso.

Tranquilo, si regresare. Yo no desperdicio mi dinero. Solo tengo que ir a mi oficina, para dejar todo arreglado para el resto de la semana. Por cierto, mañana quiero _"jugar",_ si sabes a que me refiero.

Sabes, de eso vivo. ¿Qué…?

Sorpréndeme. Y…-terminaba de ponerse su saco.-…me gustan las fresas, con crema.

Solo eso, o quieres ambos. Supongo que para un pervertido como tú, nada es suficiente.

Baya aun que solo hemos estado una vez, siento que ya me comprendes.- decía mientras salía, tranquilamente, de la habitación.

_El martes 4 de marzo:_ Fue fantástico. Cuando Sai se despertó, a las 6 de la mañana, se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Itachi se encontraba, ya a lado suyo mirándolo.

¿Y bien? No deseas desayunar primero.- decía Sai desperezándose.

Claro que si desayunare.- mientras se posicionaba sobre del cuerpo de Sai, quien traía puesta una pijama pantalón, sin la camisa que es debido, comenzando a besar su torso desnudo.

Baya, que no pierdes tiempo.- mientras, estiraba la mano y apretaba un botón, que se encontraba en la cabecera de la cama. Y continuación, tocaban a la puerta elevador.

Esperas visitas.- dijo Itachi, un poco molesto, por a verlo detenido.

Tranquilo, es tu desayuno.- mientras bajaba de la cama, cuando regreso traía consigo un carrito con distintos postres. Entre ellos fresas, crema chantillí, chocolate y barias cosas deliciosas más.

Baya, yo pensé que no te había dado tiempo. ¿Y mi demás desayuno?- mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama.

Baya, que clase de anfitrión crees que soy.- mientras apretaba otro botón, que estaba escondido detrás de una lámpara. Activando un mecanismo, que rápidamente acciono una puerta oculta tras un espejo, dando una gran variedad de _"juguetes",_ unos un tanto extraños.

Bien, como te dejan tener todo esto en un hotel.

Todos, tienen un precio. No solamente yo. – mientras tomaba lugar junto a Itachi, y este rápidamente se levantaba para ver el armamento.

Nos vamos a divertir como nunca.

_El miércoles 5 de marzo: antes_ que terminara la noche del martes, y se fueran a dormir. Itachi le dijo que quería verlo, _"hermoso"._

Creo que tenemos, que bañarnos.- decía Sai, cansado y adolorido.

Más, tú que yo. Pero aun así te consentiré, porque me ha gustado mucho lo que hicimos.

Baya, que atento saliste.

Bueno, vamos. – mientras se encaminaban al yacusi, que estaba junto al baño.- por cierto, mañana te traeré un lindo disfraz.

Baya, eres fetichista. Aparte de pervertido; eres una cajita de sorpresas Uchiha Itachi. No pensé encontrarme a semejante pervertido.

Y yo nunca pensé en pagar tanto para vengarme. Pero así son las cosas. Estamos a mano.

De que será el trajecito. No me digas que aparte de pervertido, depravado y fetichista ¿eres zoofílico?

Baya solo porque lo tomo como cumplido, todo lo que me dices, no te respondo como debería. Y no, tranquilo, hay dos cosas que nunca seré, eso será un zoofílico y un asesino… bueno de la ultima no estoy muy seguro. Mejor cambio, nunca seré zoofílico y monje. No crees que queda mejor.- mientras atacaba el cuello de Sai a lamidas.

Te creo. Nuca serás un monje, lo de zoofílico, aun me queda duda.

Después de terminar su baño, donde Sai fue tratado con mucho cuidado por parte de Itachi. Se fueron a dormir. Cuando Sai despertó observo que frente de el se lucia un hermoso vestido, corto color rosa con blanco, de holanes. Mientras se incorporaba en la cama y desperezaba su mente. Lo vio más claramente de arriba asía bajo.

El traje consistía en una diadema con lasos, blancos y rosas, amarrados en un costado en un moño, bajando colgado en perfecto orden, podía observarse y distinguirse la forma del vestido, un cuello cuadrado, mangas cortas, adornadas con moños de la misma manera que la diadema, bajando podía ver que era corto y con mas holanes en el recogido, un atuendo muy lindo para una niña mimada, pero eso no era todo, el atuendo seguía, unas calcetas blancas con moños rosas, colgadas en un gancho junto a uno zapatos negros de charol.

Sai solo pedía, que Itachi se volviera zoofílico.

Parece que ya despertaste. _"princess"_ – decía, con lentitud, Itachi.

Cuando… ¿Cuándo has tenido tiempo, para comprar eso?- mientras se levantaba de la cama y observaba el vestido.

Hey, no eres el único que tiene dinero. ¿No te gusta? Déjame decirte que lo he, mandado a hacer especialmente para ti.

Pero porque tenia que ser, tan…tan…

¿Lindo, perfecto, sexy?

No. Tan rosa. No pudiste escoger otro color.

Pero, eso resaltara tu piel blanca. Además si te sonrojas así como ahora…- lo tomo desprevenidamente por la cintura y acerco sus rostro, como para besarlo.- te veras aun mejor.

Hay, y que dijiste este ya cayo, no.- mientras, apartaba sus labios.- yo, no me sonrojo tan fácilmente. Prueba con otra cosa.

Bueno, tenia que tratar, no lo crees. Dame crédito.

Bien, me bañare. Y me pondré esa cosa, para acabar rápidamente con esto.- mientras se encaminaba a la ducha.

Para tu andar, _"__princess__"_

Deja de llamarme así.

Bueno, no te pongas así. Se me olvido decirte, que _"esa cosa"_ como tú la llamas, salió muy cara como para un rato.

Eso que significa. Al punto.

Que para el polvo de la mañana, no lo usaras.

Entonces.

Lo llevaras puesto, todo el día, hasta que lleguemos en la noche, te lo quitare. Mientras tanto, te paseare por la ciudad, con ese hermoso atuendo. Y te llamare _"princess"- _la mirada de Sai se perturbo, por un instante.- serás por el día de hoy, mi hermosa princesita.

Demonios. Porque no fuiste zoofílico.

Ahora te arrepientes. Bien, empecemos con el itinerario.

Itachi, tiro de un jalón a Sai a la cama. Y empezó la faena del día.

Muchos y muchas, observaban a la hermosa pareja que se había detenido a tomar un rico helado, en la mesa de afuera de un parque.

Algunos envidiaban a Itachi por tener a tan _"hermosa pareja" _y otras, envidiaban a la _"hermosa princesa"_, porque así la llamaba Itachi en publico mientras le daba de comer el helado en la boca, por tener tan perfecto novio. Lo que no sabían era que eso no era más que una farsa muy bien montada, Sai como buen anfitrión, para vender su producto, se sonrosaba intencionalmente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida par Itachi. Pero no fue reprochada, en lo absoluto, sabía muy bien que todo lo que asía Sai no eran muestras de afecto sino simple y sencillo trabajo, para un cliente más. Aparte de las desapariciones, en callejones obscuros para tocar, por debajo del vestido, porque hasta la ropa interior le compro, e lamer con deleite el cuello.

_El jueves 6 de marzo: _Itachi siguió lo planeado, pero cuando estaban en el polvo de la noche, y aunque esa era una regla prohibida. La rompió, asiéndole a Sai algunas envestidas muy profundas, asiéndose daño el mismo.

_El viernes 7 de marzo: _El último día de la semana que pasaría con el pervertido, como lo había bautizado Sai, no había mencionado la noche anterior, aunque el supiera que estaba mas que prohibido, pero como fue muy placentero, hacerlo de esa manera que se olvido de reprochárselo. Además los cuidados que Itachi le daba a su entrada, al día siguiente, lo asían un poco blando. Ninguno de los clientes, le habían prestado la mas mínima atención, cuando eran demasiado bruscos, aunque eso no sucedía frecuentemente, ya que normalmente el era el seme. Pero bueno, no tenían porque hacerlo.

El día había llegado, el último de los cinco días, que había pasado con la excelente compañía de Sai, y no había podido ni robarle un puto beso. Baya que era difícil. Hasta cuando estaba dormido, bueno, no le agradaba quitarle un beso a una persona dormida, el quería ver su cara cuando le plantara un beso, el orgullo Uchiha le impedía rebajarse a eso, pero aun así cuando logro quitarse por tres minutos ese orgullo, no lo logro.

La mañana pasó como siempre, el polvo, el desayuno, después la salida, para la cena fue algo especial, ya que ese era el último día, Itachi había invitado a Sai a un restaurant muy popular, caro y exclusivo.

Bueno, esta es la ultima cena.

Así es, espero que te guste la despedida.- decía Itachi mientras el mesero se acercaba para darles el menú.- gracias.

Gracias. – mientras tomaba el menú.

La velada fue muy placentera, la comida deliciosa y la compañía excelente. Los pensamientos de ambos estaban, en total, acuerdo en eso.

Tenían que dar lo mejor de si, para que terminara lo mejor posible, habían llegado a la habitación del hotel.

Itachi no perdió tiempo, así que tomó Sai entre sus brazos, mientras que esté metía ambas manos en el pantalón de Itachi, para sacar la camisa, ya que el saco lo habían dejado en el coche.

Continuara……Fin capi 2º

--


	3. juegos sucios

Notas:

Bueno, el tercer capi arriba, espero y sea de su agrado. . . Bueno espero que lo disfruten. Por cierto aquí se responde la pregunta de ¿Por qué Itachi se estaba vengando? O de ¿Quién se estaba vengando? Espero que les agrade y me ayuden a seguir. Por cierto quiero decirles que subiré un especial de san Valentín, espero que lo vean, y para los que leen sonámbulo esperen que lo tendrán.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Capi 3º

Exhalando los últimos gemidos de placer, Itachi iba en aumento, pronto muy pronto terminarían. Ambos sudorosos, excitados al por mayor, Itachi se recargo contra el cuerpo de Sai, sin dejar de embestirlo, para besar su desnudo pecho blanco, o lo que alcanzara, entre gemidos.

Itachi, con la última envestida, mas brusca de lo habitual, termino en el interior de Sai, y esté fuera. Un gran gemido de placer al momento del orgasmo, le dio a Itachi la oportunidad de dejar su marca en ese cuerpo, cerca del cuello, Sai por tantas cosas que sentía en ese momento no se percato de dicha acción, pero Itachi, él que no pudo robarle un beso, al menos pudo dejar su marca, una que tardaría en borrarse.

El placer y la excitación iban disminuyendo, estaban más que agotados, Itachi salió del interior de él, y se recostó a su lado. Eran las tres de la madrugada, eso decía el celular de Itachi, antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido junto a Sai.

Al despertarse, no vio a Itachi, al parecer ya se había retirado. Con toda la clama del mundo, se levanto de la cama, con dirección al baño, para meterse a la ducha, estaba desnudo. Limpio con parsimonia su cuerpo, dejando que la espuma limpiara aquel aroma de la persona con la que estuvo toda la semana. Fue un baño largo y tranquilo, cuando por fin termino, ya habían dado las diez de la mañana, su cita medica ya había pasado. Fue directo al teléfono, para hablar a la clínica particular, donde le atendían.

Ya eran las doce, de la tarde, cuando salió por fin de la habitación del hotel. Cuando llego a la recepción el dueño, ya lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa, un hombre vestido elegantemente. Sai antes de pasar de largo, ante aquel sujeto, le hizo una seña con los ojos, enseguida aquel tipo llamo a tres camareras quienes asintieron con la cabeza y se encaminaron a la habitación de Sai, mas valía no hacer enfadar al cliente, ya que puntualmente el hotel tenia, depositado, su dinero por la renta de dicha habitación remodelada para el uso exclusivo de Sai. Las camareras, que en ese momento veían salir a Sai del hotel, y subirse a su auto, no dejaban de soñar con dos cosas, primera que algún día ellas pudieran acostarse con él; y segunda que tu vieran la suerte de conseguir hombres tan guapos como los que el traía cada semana a diferentes horas del día, aunque esa vez había sido muy extraña el mismo hombre toda la semana y el disfraz, pero eso serian simples sueños que nunca conseguirían.

Sai quien salía de la clínica, se dirigía, al lugar muy cabreado, donde se reuniría con Naruto y su hermoso pelirrojo. La razón de su enfado, muy sencillo. Cuando, su doctor, lo revisaba había descubierto gracias al doctor, que tenia una hermosa marca roja en forma de abanico cerca del cuello.

"_maldito infeliz" _ pensaba Sai, mientas una luz roja lo detenía. _"espero que Gaa-chan, no se de cuenta. Se molestara mucho. Lo bueno que no se ve si pongo la camisa de esta forma. Pero como no me di cuenta antes de salir de la habitación." _ Estos eran los pensamientos de un molesto Sai.

Mientras el discutía, consigo mismo, y pensaba mil formas de acecinar a Uchiha Itachi si lo volvía a ver, en otra parte de la ciudad.

Achup- estornudaba, Uchiha Itachi, quien se encontraba sentado frente a un joven, muy parecido a él, con la diferencia que era mas joven, con un rostro muy serio, ojos negros profundos, pero sin mucha vida, cabello corto peinado asía atrás, con dos mechones que cubrían parte de su cara.

Ya te vas a morir. – decía el joven sin levantar el rostro de sus papeles, sentado tras un gran escritorio, en una gran oficina.

Si claro, salud, hermanito.- decía sarcásticamente.- y no, no tienes tanta suerte, además no siempre cuando uno estornuda es por que esta enfermo. Es por que alguien esta hablando de ti o te esta recordando.

Hmm- fue el único monosílabo que salió de los labios de aquella persona, antes de levantar el rostro.- ¿ya terminaste?, puedes largarte de una buena vez, me robas tiempo y oxigeno.

Pero Sasuke, aun no te empiezo a contar nada.

Que demonios quieres contarme, tu vida siempre trata de lo mismo. ¿Por que fue esta vez?, ¿le reclamaste que no te quiso dar un beso en vía publica?, o ¿porque no quiso hacerlo con tigo en la oficina? O, ¿que clase de atuendo le compraste esta vez? El último, de enfermera creo que no le agrado.

¡No era de enfermera!- se levantó indignado de su asiento- fue un hermoso atuendo de policía sexy.

Bueno, da igual. ¿Porque le tienes que comprar atuendos de chica? Sabes que _él _ odia que lo confundan con una mujer. Además tu te enamoraste de el sabiendo eso. Y aun no puedo creer que te haya aceptado. –esto ultimo lo dijo para si mismo.

Pero Sasuke. Tú no lo has visto con esos lindos atuendos.- con la mirada perdida, recordando a su lindo novio, con el atuendo de bombera que le compro y acepto ponerse, con manguera y todo.

La verdad no me gustaría. Y ya deja de molestar a Deidara. Ve a pedirle perdón.- dijo sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Pero esta vez no fue culpa mía.- poniendo cara seria.- me dejo plantado por irse con Sasori.

¿Sasori? ¿No es el tipo que conocieron el día que cumplieron tres años de novios?

Si ese. Al parecer ellos estudiaron juntos. Y bueno al principio, lo deje pasar. Después de una semana nos invito a ver su espectáculo de títeres, como Dei, quería ir, fuimos. Cuando termino todo ese tipejo, invito a _"mi" _ Dei a cenar, yo le dije que no podíamos, entonces Dei me dijo: _"pues regrésate a la casa. Yo luego llego" _dejándome solito. Cuando, regrese a la casa, no podía sacarme de la cabeza que se hayan ido solos, pero como yo confió plenamente en él, me tranquilice y fui a dormirme. Pero cuando abrí los ojos no estaba, no había llegado, le hable por el celular, tres veces seguidas y nada. Me estaba desesperando así que marque otra vez y otra, a la sexta vez contestaron, era la voz del estúpido de Sasori, somnolienta. Entonces ¿que querías que pensara? Me quede sin poder decir nada, y de pronto escuche la voz de Deidara, en un murmuro. Diciendo: _"ya deja de hacer ruido"_ cuando por fin pude hablar le grite que me pasara a Deidara. Y así lo hizo, escuche como le decía _"He Dei-chan, te hablan"_ a mi no me deja decirle así, ni cuando estamos solos, y a ese maldito desgraciado infeliz si. Cuando Deidara tomo el teléfono, lo único que me dijo fue _"no molestes maldito" _ y colgó, me colgó, ¡sabes como me sentí! ¡No, no lo sabes!- Itachi hablo corrido, casi sin respirar. Su voz se notaba dolida.

¿Cuando paso eso?

Hace una semana y media.

¿Y apenas vienes a contarme? Baya eso si es sorprendente.

Bueno, eso, fue porque me enoje tanto que contrate a unos play-boy. Y estuve toda la semana con él.

Y Deidara.

¿Sabes que ni siquiera me ha hablado? No ha ido a la casa, ni por sus cosas. Dime crees que no tengo motivos para estar molesto. Además, tengo necesidades.

Pero tu estas loco, o que te pasa, esa persona puede tener alguna enfermedad. Además dijiste _"unos" _ a que te refieres con eso.

Pues que tendré otras dos semanas movidas. Además, son profesionales, tienen reglas, muchas a mi parecer. Bueno hermanito me tengo que ir a descansar, no puedo perder mas el tiempo con tigo. La semana que viene estará genial.- mientras salía por la puerta.

Cuando se fue Itachi, Sasuke siguió con su trabajo. Ese hombre al parecer jamás se cansaría de trabajar.

Srta. Hyuga – saludo formalmente al ver entrar a una joven, de cabello azulado y ojos blancos, a su despacho con una taza de café.

Le traje su café de las doce.- decía mientras pasaba y dejaba la taza, frente al escritorio de Sasuke.- Disculpe que me meta, pero usted me dijo que cuando viera algo extraño en las cuentas le avisara, y bueno revisando los presupuesto de las empresas hermanas, hubo un fuerte retiro que no se había previsto.

De cuanto fue. –decía mientras la escuchaba atenta, y tomando su taza de café.

Bueno aquí le traje los papeles.- mientras les extendía un folder amarillo. Sasuke dejo su taza de café en el escritorio, y empezó a ver los balances. De pronto Sasuke, dejo de respirar, su mirada fue cubierta por sus dos mechones de cabello. -Sr. Uchiha.

¡ITACHI! PERO EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO ¡- exploto al momento de ver las fuertes cantidades de dinero que habían sido retiradas en menos de 48 horas.

/*/*/*/*

Achup- estornudo Itachi, quien viajaba ya en su auto deportivo- "_creo que me debería de cuidar más"_ – pensaba mientras seguía con su rumbo.

Mientras tanto en el lugar de reunión de los más atractivos jóvenes del negocio.

Bueno, nos contaras como resulto ser.- preguntaba un rubio curioso, ya que Sai había llegado aun cabreado, claro que no les dijo la razón de porque estaba así.

Tal vez, se la pasó tan mal que ni siquiera es digno de mención.- decía un pelirrojo con la mirada seria y un tanto molesta.

Acaso estas celoso, gaa-chan- decía Sai acercándose insinuantemente al mencionado.

Ya van de nuevo.- se decía Naruto rodando los ojos, aunque le daba risa ver como discutían.

No me digas así, menos en publico.- decía Gaara con una venita palpitante en la frente, la cual fue en aumento al momento que Sai le contesto.

Entonces si estas celoso.- mientras lo abrazaba.

Claro que no, es nuestro trabajo, además si estuviera celoso ya hubiera matado a todos tus clientes.- decía con superioridad.

Tienes razón, pero aunque no lo creas, la semana de sexo fue la mejor que he tenido. Después de ti claro.- decía abrazándolo, ya que cuando había dicho eso Gaara le quedo viendo con mala cara.- además es muy bien parecido, aunque un poco fetichista. De eso en adelante nada.- mientras daba pequeños besos en el cuello de Gaara.

Sai, se estaba animando repartiendo besos, mientras que el pelirrojo solo lo incitaba mas al estirar el cuello dándole libre espacio.

Naruto, los observo por un momento, cuando vio que las cosas se salían de su estado hiso un pequeño sonido con su garganta para llamar la atención de los otros dos. Sabía que debían expresar su amor pero no en público, menos cuando se veían tan ansiosos por llevar esas simples caricias a otro nivel.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron, mirando algo irritado al causante de tal atrocidad.

Chicos, pueden ir a donde sea para hacer esas cosas. Aquí ahí demasiado publico.- les mencionaba Naruto.

Que ahora eres puritano.- le cuestiono Sai.

No, pero tengo decencia, cosa que a ti te falta, y Gaara pierde por momentos.- los regañaba como su madre.

Bien, nos iremos. vamos Sai, tiene razón.- mencionaba gaara mientras se levantaba de la mesa acomodándose un poco la ropa.

Esta bien.- Sai lo siguió.- cuídate Naru.

El joven rubio los miro alejarse y perderse por la puerta, después vio dos autos deportivos salir corriendo a gran velocidad. A veces era fácil olvidar a que se dedicaban ellos, en cambio el siempre lo tenia muy presente, ya que su memoria nunca le dejo olvidar lo que a muy temprana edad vivió. Recuerdos horribles empezaron a llegar a su mente, los cuales prefirió sustituir por los recuerdos mas agradables. Así fue como el joven salió del lugar tratando de solo tener esos recuerdos soportables.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Dos autos llegaban, a una residencia un poco ostentosa, de los cuales bajaron Sai y Gaara, respectivamente. La casa estaba escondida por un gran jardín, ambos jóvenes pasaron a la residencia. Nadie los esperaba y ellos no esperaban a nadie, solo traspasar la puerta y mirarse a los ojos les dijo algo.

Tengo habré.- mencionaron ambos al mismo tiempo que con una sonrisa se dirigían a la cocina.

Que podemos preparar.-. se preguntaba Gaara mientras observaba el interior del refrigerador.

Lo que sea es bueno, una ensalada de fruta estaría bien.- le contestaba el joven de ojos negros.

Esta bien. Mientras prepara té helado.- mientras Sai buscaba la jarra y las cosas para preparar el té, vio como Gaara se posiciono de espaldas a el para picar las frutas. Sai se quedo observando a Gaara, el pelirrojo no se percato de la mirada tan lasciva de la que era centro.

Garra se encontraba muy concentrado picando las frutas, mientras que sintió unos brazos pasar por su cintura, no se sorprendió sabia de quienes eran. Sintió como el joven de piel blanca, quien era unos centímetros mas alto, repartía pequeños besos en su cuello mientras el seguía con su labor, pero las caricias aumentaron y su concentración empezó a disminuir, no podía negar que le gustaba que èl lo tocara, porque sabia como hacerlo. Su concentración se perdió asiendo que el cuchillo resbalara por sus manos asiendo un pequeño corte en su dedo anular derecho, el cual fue atendido rápidamente por la boca de Sai, el cual volteo a garra para poder ver los ojos agua marina llenos de lujuria, la forma en que limpiaba su dedo le creaba una imagen delo mas lasciva.

Gaara sintió como Sai rasgaba más la piel dañada de su dedo, asiendo que sacara un leve gemido. Lo aceptaba le encantaba que le provocaran dolor o provocarlo, davalo mismo, pero su trabajo no le permitía dejar marcas visibles, así que el dolor por no poder provocar mayor dolor le satisfacía igual, Sai también era de esos, ambos se entendían tan bien.

Las bocas de ambos se buscaron, deseaban compartir nuevamente su sabor, el beso apasionado y voraz. Las manos comenzaron una danza bajo sus ropas, sus manos deseaban tocarse, sus pieles pedían por más, querían sentirse cubiertos por el contrario.

Sai empujo el cuerpo de garra, asiendo que su cadera chocara con el mármol, aprovecho para buscar nuevamente su cuello e ir bajando la camisa del pelirrojo, Gaara disfrutaba las caricias proporcionadas por los labios expertos de Sai. Pero el también tenia la forma de hacerlo gritar por mas.

Las avilés manos, de Gaara, bajaron hasta posicionarse en los glúteos bien formados del pelinegro, atrayéndolo más para frotar sus partes sobre la ropa. Sutiles gemidos invadieron la cocina, Sai alzó el rostro para volver a devorar esa boca adictiva, sus camisas avían sido removidas y los pantalones iba a tener el mismo destino.

Las manos traviesas de Gaara se avían colado bajo el bóxer de Sai, aprisionando el miembro palpitante. Los pantalones fueron removidos en un minuto incierto, ambos desnudos se observaban con morbo y lujuria.

Al suelo.- ordeno con vos aguda Sai

Yo no seré el uke esta vez.- estaba muy excitado pero podía aguantar un poco más para pelear su posición.

Gaara, amor, fui uke por una semana de un loco perforador, mi entrada esta destrozada, te prometo que lo repondré.- ante tal justificación quien podría negarse.

Garra bajo sensualmente hasta posicionarse abiertamente en el piso, boca arriba, incitando a Sai a continuar. Mientras que el moreno lo miraba desde arriba, sus cuerpos desnudos se atraía, pero a ellos les encantaba jugar, la sonrisa de Sai se ensancho no era como esas sonrisas falsas y seductoras que le daba a sus clientes y clientas, esta era una que solo Gaara conocía, una sonrisa de verdad perversa y llena de amor, la cual lo ponía mas caliente.

El pie de Sai empujo las piernas del pelirrojo para abrirlas mas, este se dejo hacer, el pie desnudo del pelinegro continuaba jugando a pasearse por toda la extensión interior de los muslos, mientras que por momentos se detenía a jugar con su miembro erecto al igual que el suyo. Gaara estaba perdiendo los estribos deseaba ser poseído, así que acabo con el delicioso juego de su amante, agarrando el miembro de Sai entre su mano derecha, con este movimiento brusco le hizo sacar un gemido, al mismo tiempo que sabia lo que deseaba. Callo encima del cuerpo desnudo de Gaara, al momento que este le soltó. Sus lenguas comenzaron a danzar de nuevo, mientras Sai buscaba con la mano derecha algo en el aire, asta topar con el refrigerador, apretando el botón azul les vino una lluvia de hilos en forma cilíndrica con un agujero en medio, provocando, al contacto con sus pieles, ponerles la piel de gallina.

Sai tomo tres de ellos, metiéndolos en sus dedos, asiendo que bajaran por el torso de Gaara, asta llegar a su miembro pero no se quedo mucho tiempo jugando con esa extensión de carne porque rápidamente fue a la entrada del pelirrojo e introdujo uno de los hielos.

Ah! ah! ah! ah!- eran los suaves gemidos que salían de la boca de garra al sentir como entraba y salía el hielo, pero como se empezaba a derretir, pronto sintió como otro entraba a seguir lubricándolo. No tardo mucho ese juego, ya que Sai le encantaba hacer excitar a Gaara pero más cuando metía su miembro y lo penetraba. Así que lo hizo rápido y fuerte sacando un fuerte gemido en ambos, ya que al momento de entrar en contacto el miembro caliente de Sai con la entrada fría de Gaara provoco un estallido de dolor pulsante por tres segundos, Sai comenzaba a hacer las embestidas mas y mas profundas y rápidas.

Gaara abrazo el cuerpo de su amado, y este lo cargo, de pronto la mano de Sai comenzó a tocar el miembro del pelirrojo, y la mano derecha de Gaara se paseaba por los glúteos de su amante. Pronto muy pronto lo sentían llegar, Sai concentrado en su tarea no se percato de que en la mano de su amante se encontraba una pieza de hielo.

Ah! Ah! Ga..a..ra! ah!!!- fue lo que dijo al momento de sentir como algo frio y duro entraba en su cuerpo era empujado deliberadamente dentro de el. Y correrse dentro de su amante con una ultima gran estocada en el lugar ideal.

Ah! Ah! Ah!!!. Hmm SI.- sintió como su interior se ponía caliente y lo hizo correrse.

Ambos cansados y sudados, permanecieron abrazados un poco más hasta tener sus respiraciones mas tranquilas. Sai salió del interior de Gaara, y ambos sentados en el piso de la cocina se miraron a los ojos.

Porque demonios me metiste los hielos.- dijo Sai

Solo quería que sintieras lo placentero de la acción.- respondió Gaara de lo mas tranquilo.

Fue bueno, pero dime porque tu me puedes meter unos hielos y ¿yo no puedo meterte mis pinceles?.- le pregunto Sai.

No empieces, esas cosas no son para jugar.- mientras se paraba, comenzando a buscar su ropa.

A claro, pero la comida si que se puede.

Deja de quejarte y ayúdame a recoger.

Claro, claro, solamente menciono meterte los pinceles y ya no me conoces.- decía mientras se paraba y comenzaba a recoger sus prendas.

Gaara solo lo observo, quejarse y le dedico una media sonrisa, que el pelinegro no llego a ver, pensando que tal ves algún día seria el mismo el que le metiera los pinceles o una brocha si seguía insistiendo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras estos hechos se llevaron acabo en una residencia diferente se encontraba un rubio amarrado, amordazado y desnudo, siendo fotografiado.

Continuara…

**Notas del final capitulo tres:**

En este capitulo la primera aparición de Sasuke. Nya como pasaran las cosas para que nuestros queridos protagonistas se encuentren, solo leyendo lo descubrirán. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya descubrieron cual fue la ultima regla que Itachi rompió, y si se preguntan como fue que quedo en forma de abanico, pues no se como, pero así fue, xD. Bueno espero que al menos una (o) haya atinado, si así fue espero que la respuesta les haya sacado sus dudas, xD. Y esperen a la actualización de sonámbulo que lo subiré.


	4. Asi comenzó

Capitulo 4: Así comenzó todo

* * *

Naruto se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por la calle, la sensación de ser observado no le era extraña, ser un apuesto joven, delgado de ojos azules cabellos dorados era simplemente extravagante. Y eso le hacía sentirse superior.

* * *

La luz se colaba por su ventana, Itachi se removió entre las sabanas buscando un calor que no encontraba, molesto de eso su cuerpo termino en el suelo, ya que de tantas vueltas la cama se le termino. Era sábado por la mañana y aun Deidara no se dignaba a aparecerse o por lo menos llamarle o algo, pero de seguro estaría muy feliz con ese titiritista o como se les dijera que ni por su ropa aparecía, molesto con esa idea se levanto era domingo por la mañana y necesitaba prepararse, ya que pronto seria lunes y su diversión comenzaría.

Itachi se levanto pensando en todas las cosas que aria al otro día, o es que ya no quisiera a Deidara, simplemente que odiaba sentirse de esa manera que se parecía a ser indefenso. La forma que se había enamorado del mas ñoño de la escuela la forma en que este lo rechazo y la forma de que el encontró como conquistarlo y la forma de cómo cambio todo por él, porque lo ama. Todos esos recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

_**Recuerdos 1**_

_La universidad estaba muy animada, era inicio de ciclo y todos los compañeros estaban reuniéndose, amigos que no se veían desde las vacaciones, a Itachi no le importaba nada de eso, en verdad para él era aburrido, solamente estudiaba porque su padre se lo ordeno ir a la escuela no le causaba ninguna emoción, lo único que lo animaba era ver a las chicas y si una le gustaba el tenia sus métodos para llevarlas a la cama antes que nada, de hecho se había creado una fama no muy buena pero que nadie decía por temor al apellido del pelinegro. Itachi solo se asomo a veré en que salón estaría a primera hora de lo demás se lo sabia por siempre era el primero de la clase y muchos amigos no tenia, de hecho no tenia mas que compañeros como el les decía. _

_Rumbo al edificio mayor donde tomaría su primera hora del día, a lo lejos le llamo la atención una larga cabellera rubia, y una sonrisa deslumbrante, su cabello le cubría parte de el rostro el cual parecía muy delicado, era la chica mas hermosa que hubiera visto, lo único que no encajaba era que al verla de costado estaba plana, bueno su cara lo compensa pensó Itachi, mientras seguía caminando. _

_Sentado en el salón de clase miraba entrar a cada uno de sus nuevos compañeros, otros no tanto, cuando desvió su mirada a una de las ventanas por aburrimiento observo cómo alguien se sentaba a lado de el su sorpresa fue que al voltear a ver a la persona sus mirada chocaron, la persona al ver el rostro del pelinegro simplemente hizo un gesto de molestia mezclado de un desprecio. Así que decidió levantarse y cambiar de lugar, aquella era la rubia que había visto._

_**Fin recuerdos 1**_

* * *

Mientras tanto en una celda se encontraba un rubio de ojos azules muy molesto.

* * *

Itachi abrió su armario para sacar su ropa, no tenía ganas de ponerse nada formal, aunque todo lo lucia espectacularmente opto por una camisa blanca sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos no tenia ganas de salir. Al momento de jalar los pantalones un vestido callo del armario y eso avivo otro de sus recuerdos.

_**Recuerdos 2 **_

_Ya avían pasado dos semanas de su ingreso, las cosas estaban yendo muy bien al parecer. Con la fama de itachi así tenía que ser, pero la que sorprendió fue la rubia ya que estaba teniendo mucha fama ,al parecer por su lindo rostro, a itachi no le importaba, y si lo hacia no lo aparentaba, aunque al saber el nombre completo de ella le pareció muy familiar y trataba de recordar el porque._

_Los delegados de la clase se habían elegido, habían quedado como titulares Itachi y Deidara, el primero por ser un Uchiha y la segunda por que pensaban que era la mejor opción tenia que ser un hombre y una mujer, nadie lo dialogo con Deidara simplemente porque no se encontraba presente al momento de la votación. _

_Una hora libre y todos los hombres se arremolinaron alrededor de Deidara a hablarle, Itachi solo miraba muy desinteresadamente asía esa dirección, al parecer, observando las facciones del rostro de Deidara algo en el se le hacia familiar y al mismo tiempo tan singular. Asta que de repente se levanto de su asiento tan molesto que tiro la silla, y a algunos cuanto, golpeo con las palmas de sus manos su mesa, y grito con coraje a todos los que tenia a su alrededor._

_DEMONIOS, CUANTAS VECES LES TENGO QUE REPETIR QUE NO SOY NINGUNA MUJER, DESGRACIADOS. ACASO ESTAN SORDOS O CIEGOS ACASO TENGO SENOS, PUES NO, NO TENGO YA DEGENME EN PAZ. – al momento que dijo la ultima frase tomo el cuello la camisa que llevaba y jalo asiendo que los botones salieran volando en todas direcciones, mostrando un abdomen muy bien formado, pero blanco y suave._

_Todos los jóvenes presentes se quedaron asombrados, era cierto que lo había dicho, pero las evidencias saltaban la vista ese rostro no era propio de un hombre y lo de los senos era lo de menos. Al momento de ver lo que había hecho el rubio se sintió tan avergonzado que su rostro se puso rojo y salio de inmediato del salón de clase, bajo la mirada de todos los presentes._

_El salio en dirección a su casillero, al llegar pego su frente a la puerta mirando al suelo, no alzo la mirada ni cuando sintió que alguien había llegado a su lado derecho, pero tampoco levanto la vista cuando este le comenzó a hablar._

_Cuando supe tu nombre completo se me hizo muy familiar, pero no recordaba de donde. Solo cuando explotaste en ese momento lo recordé todo, Deidara o debería decir dei-bon. – la voz que le hablaba era muy gruesa y seductora, perteneciente a Uchiha Itachi.- del segundo B._

_Deidara se había volteado y su mirada era fija y penetrante, no tanto como la de itachi._

_no te permitiré que me digas así, eres un …_

_Toma.- Itachi le extendía una camisa.- si tienes la costumbre de romper tu ropa frente a muchas personas al menos deberías de aprender a traer una de repuesto, esta es mía. Espero que esto sea muestra de que siento todo lo que te hice sufrir en la secundaria, era un idiota.- Itachi no sabia muy bien porque lo decía pero aun le agradaba su rostro y quería seguir a su lado.- espero que seamos amigos, dei-bon._

_Deidara se sorprendió un poco de lo que Itachi le dijo, no sabia muy bien porque le pedía disculpas, ya que el fui el único que le grito y casi golpeo al gran Itachi Uchiha, fue casi ya que como era muy gordo se cansaba muy rápido. Por esa razón sus amigos le decían dei-bon ya que le su golosina favorita eran los bombones. _

_Deja de llamarme así, eso fue en la secundaria.- decía mientras arrebataba la camisa de las manos del pelinegro.- Está bien parece que ya no eres ningún idiota._

_Desde ese día ambos permanecieron juntos, pero ya que el rubio seguía teniendo fama, por así llamarlo, su grupo de amistades comenzó a aumentar. Y por lo tanto Itachi se comenzó a impregnar de un aviente totalmente diferente._

_**Fin recuerdos 2**_

La verdad, Itachi se estaba preocupando por Deidara, pero cada vez que recordaba la llamada telefónica su preocupación tomaba otro tinte.

Itachi se paso el domingo recordando, ya que como compartía su apartamento con el rubio en cada detalle se encontraba él, su rubio malhumorado.

_**Recuerdo 3**_

_La razón por la cual se encontraba frente a la puerta de su mas cercano amigo, desde hacia tres años, sin ninguna excusa o razón aparente era simple. No podía permanecer mucho tiempo alejado del rubio, no sabía si era su personalidad o simplemente era todo en el blondo, Itachi nunca se hubiera imaginado que un día llegaría a estar así por alguien, mucho menos que este fuese hombre. _

_Hola Deidara. –la vos de Itachi salio como siempre serena y seductora, al momento de que el rubio asomo su rostro por la puerta._

_Que haces aquí Itachi, no se supone que es un día libre de obligaciones. –dijo en forma de cuestión el rubio._

_Si, claro. Pero no es un día libre de mí. Puedo pasar.- decía mientras se adentraba al pequeño apartamento._

_Si ya estas adentro, que más da. Pero tendrá que ser tu visita muy corta ya que…_

_O estas mudándote de departamento o algo parecido.- cuestionaba Itachi ya que veía la casa muy desordenada._

_No, estoy asiendo limpieza, y no necesito de estorbos para terminar o comenzar. Así que si me haces el favor de irte. A menos que desees quedarte para ayudarme, pero será muy pesado.- Deidara dijo eso para hacer el se fuera pero fue todo lo contrario._

_Pero que dices si así terminas más rápido adelante- dijo mientras recogía un pañuelo del suelo para sostener su cabello._

_Pero que dices, mejor vete.- dijo en un tono fuerte el rubio. - además si me quieres ayudar tendrás que seguir mis órdenes, comprendes. Te gritare todo el tiempo y puede que asta te golpee, cuando limpio me desespero mucho._

_Por favor si siempre me gritas y me das ordenes, ya me acostumbre. - decía muy calmadamente el azabache._

_!!!PERO NUNCA ME HACES CASO¡¡¡._

_Pero esta es tu casa además deberías sentirte agradecido de que el fabuloso Itachi Uchiha te quiere ayudar._

_Cuando Deidara pensó las cosas decidió que se quedara, no estaba de más una ayuda extra. La limpieza se llevo acabo con insultos y risas, uno que otro accidente. Pero al finalizar todo había quedado limpio y ellos cansados recostados en la única cama del lugar. Itachi sintió que era un momento adecuado para hablar lo que había pensado en ese día durante la limpieza._

_si te dijera que me gustas que dirías.- bueno era conocido por ser una persona muy directa. Pero la verdad en ese momento no lo dijo muy bien y el rubio no se movió de su lugar._

_Te diría, que es extraño._

_Y si te dijera que es verdad, que me gustaría que fuéramos más que amigos._

_Te diría que yo no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti. – dijo mientras se sentaba en el colchón, Deidara le respondía con lo primero que venia a su mente con cada cuestión del pelinegro.- mira Itachi no eres una mala persona, no es que a mi me gusten precisamente las mujeres, ya que parezco una. Pero tu estas acostumbrado a ellas, me doy cuenta, bueno todos nos damos cuenta, tener una relación con un hombre, no se si estas preparado no es lo mismo que estar con una mujer. No es que yo allá estado antes en muchas relaciones de este tipo, pero se como es y pues creo que tu nunca llegarías a dejar todo lo que ya conoces, con las mujeres para comenzar con una experiencia totalmente diferente. _

_Es verdad lo que dices pero lo que ha pasado en estos años que nos estuvimos tratando, ha sido para conocerte y reconocer en verdad lo que siento.- respondió mientras se sentaba también en el colchón. – además si es por que no salido con otros, pues siéntete seguro que no te engañare con otro, tu serias el primero. Yo no se como sucedió esto Deidara es muy extraño para mi decir este tipo de cosas, sobre todo a … bueno a ti. Pero auque muchas de las cosas que dijera o hiciera fueran equivocadas tu estarías para decirme lo que es. _

_Deidara le dijo que no , pero Itachi no se dejo convencer tan fácilmente tuvieron que pasar dos años más para que el rubio accediera a tener una relación , que tuviera sentimientos de confianza y una extraña amistad._

_Fin recuerdo 3_

La noche se acercaba e Itachi decidió que lo mejor era descansar, o tratar de hacerlo ya que su mente no le dejaba de recordar al rubio. Necesitaba estar fresco para su cita del próximo día.

040404040404040404040404 Finfinfin0404040404040404

_Amigas espero que les aya gustado en verdad no tenia intenciones de indagar mas en la relación ITAxDEI o poner como se conocieron o algo parecido, pero como no tenia idea de cómo hacer el capi decidí ponerles esto espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen sus comentarios y me disculpo por el capitulo de relleno que puse, pero es lo parte para que comprendan algunas cosas que pondré después espero que me sigan esperando.y lamento no continuar con el de sonámbulo pero ya viene otro año verán que no parasa en vano feliz 210 =D los quiero un montón. _


End file.
